legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine Carter (22kingdomheartsfan)
Catherine Carter is an OC created by 22kingdomheartsfan Catherine is the birth mother of Cloe Carter and the wife of Calvin Carter. History Catherine was a scientist working discovering the secrets of human evolution. One secret she had a big interest in was the human mind. She deeply believed in the theory that all humans would one day evoled to gain psychic powers, as she herself has. One day however she met and fell in love with a man named Calvin Carter, who would become her husband. The two lived a happy life and would one day gain a baby girl. However.... the good times of these two would end soon. After the baby was born, Catherine discovered the baby would be able to use psychic powers like her. Only the baby's psychic potential FAR surpassed Catherine. Her desire to study psychic powers grew to the point of obsession. It got so bad that she decide to study her own baby. But Calvin had found out and was able to stop the studies before they began, by sending the baby far far away from them. Catherine was enrages by the loss of the child and hated her Calvin to the point where she almost killed him. But she stayed her hand and decided to continue her studies. Seeking to expand her psychic powers, Catherine created a psychic amplifier, a device she puts on her forehead. With this amplifier, and some training using the new powers she gained from it, Catherine's powers got a lot stronger then she thought possible. Catherine at one point decided to try her hands on an experiment involving the timeline. However the experiment went wrong and resulting in messing up part of the timeline. The results also created a copy of Zeltrax, who Catherine tried to control, but failed. Personality TBA Appearance TBA Power and Abilities Catherine's powers are mainly psychic based. She's low psychic potential meaning there are certain powers she can't do on her own or they are too weak. To make up for this, Catherine gives herself a psychic amplifier to boost her power and give her powers she couldn't use normally. *Telekinesis: Catherine is able to move objects with her mind. She's able to use this without her amplifier. *Mind Reading: Catherine can read the thoughts of others and hear what they think. She's able to use this without her amplifier *Psi Blasts: An offensive psychic attack where Catherine can channel mental energy and shoots a blast from her mind like a gun. She's able to use this without her amplifier *Levitation: Catherine's able to levitate herself or others in the air. She needs an amplifier for this power. *Confusion: An offensive psychic power, Catherine can mess with others mind, mainly by launching a mental grenades. She needs an amplifier for this power. *Mind Control: Catherine is able to take control of the mind of others, forcing them to do her bidding. She needs an amplifier to use this power. *Shield: Catherine can mentally create a shield to protect herself from attacks. She needs an amplifier for this power. *Psyonic Weapons: Catherine can use pysonic energy and make it take shape. Mainly a sword which she uses for close combat. She needs an amplifier to do this. *Psy Beam: Based off the attack from Pokemon. This is like Catherine's strongest psychic based attack, in which she focuses her power into a single powerful beam. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Catherine makes her debut in Season 14. She first appears returning to hers and Calvin's home from an experiment. She notices Calvin's acting nervous. When he refused to tell her what was wrong, Catherine pulled the info out his mind. Painfully. She saw in Calvin's mind her daughter, Cloe. Seeing she was back, Catherine's made it her mission to get Cloe back. When she first encountered Cloe and her friends, she surprised everyone by taking control of Jane Jone's mind and overpowering the off guard heroes with her psychic powers. During the fight, she declared the Knights of the Just false protectors. That they were unwilling to do the hard things to insure Humanity's protection. When they compared her to Cerberus, she disliked it, but accepted that fact. But before she could finish the heroes, she was attacked by Cloe, who's psychic powers awoken. Catherine was so happy to see her daughter use her powers, but was angry when she said she didn't want to see her full capabilities. The two fought, and while evenly matched in terms of raw power, Catherine was able to use them without tiring herself like Cloe did. Catherine was able to beat Cloe, but Tommy Oliver soon arrived and save Cloe and the heroes. Catherine later followed the heroes to Canterlot in the Friendship Castle. She attacked the troops guarding it and was met by her daughter, her friend Daniel, and Levi. With Daniel and Cloe's new E-10 Armor, and Levi's help they proved to be a match for her. She was forced to call a Zord, which lead to the heroes calling their own. Tommy later arrived to help and they defeated Catherine. After she was defeated, Cloe confronted her mother who refused to give up. But Calvin arrived, begged her to stop. Catherine was feeling torn from her desire to get Cloe's mind, and her love for Calvin. Anger built up and Catherine attack Calvin. Enraged, Cloe attacked Catherine and during the struggle, she grabbed hold of her amplifier Cloe was able to rip the amplifier off, which forced Catherine to retreat. She returned to her lab where she began to trash the place. But she stopped when she grabbed a picture of herself with Calvin and baby Cloe. Catherine feels regret and wishes they could have been a family. But she believes its too late. She places the picture back and begins to work on a new amplifier. Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Catherine returns as the central antagonist. She still aims to capture her daughter and eliminate her friends. She would later reset the memories of Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze, and then set them loose in the Multi-Universe, which would lead them to plan revenge against the heroes. Catherine work behind the scenes for most the adventure till finally the heroes confronted her at the end. During this confrontation, Catherine was defeated by her daughter. It was there that Catherine finally broke down. She says how she lost everything and should have listened to Calvin. She even told her daughter to finish her off. But to Catherine shock, Cloe told her that she forgives her and that like her father, she wanted her to be part of life to. Catherine, in tears was ready to accept Cloe's offer. But they were interrupted by Lothor, who took Catherine hostage. At the end of the season, Catherine is seen onboard Lothor's ship, a collar around her neck which makes it so she can't use her psychic powers. Lothor then explains that he took her because he wants to know what she knows regarding time travel. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 TBACategory:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:OCs Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Psychics Category:Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Allies of the IMC Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16